Carbon nanotubes are cylindrical nanostructures containing carbon atoms in a hexagonal arrangement primarily through sp2 bonds. They can be created by a number of techniques, including chemical vapor deposition, arc discharge, and laser ablation. Carbon nanotubes have generally inert surfaces. Their surfaces may be covalently modified, which may change the electrical and fluorescent properties of the carbon nanotubes.